castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Golgoth Guard
The Golgoth Guard, also known simply as Golgoth, is an enemy in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. They are members of Satan's modernized army found in Castlevania City. Description Golgoth Guards are cloned mutated humans, made from a mixture of organic and mechanized materials. They were created as hulking guards to defend the Bioquimek Corporation, and can also be found guarding the headquarters of Nergal Meslamstea's company. They are incredibly powerful beings that serve more as environmental hazards rather than actual enemies; as such, Dracula does not confront them directly and instead relies on stealth in order to take them down (since all normal attacks are disabled when in the presence of one). Although they are encountered early on in the game, they are too powerful for Dracula to defeat by any normal means, forcing him to resort to alternate methods in order to pass and defeat them. Dracula can utilize his Plague of Rats form as a means to safely sneak past the guards unnoticed and possess them at close range in order to access restricted areas of the Bioquimek facility, although the possession lasts only a limited time as it will slowly destroy the body of the possessed guard. In this state, Golgoth Guards are destroyed whenever Dracula leaves their body. Golgoth Guards are seen wielding two types of weapons throughout the game: giant grenade launchers with a massive area of effect and gatling guns with a high rate of fire; the latter variant is used primarily by the Golgoth Guards encountered on the train. They will drop their weapon when possessed, only allowing Dracula to control their movements. Background :Cultivated and raised in laboratories, the Golgoths can be considered the link that connects man and machine in the evolutionary chain. :Their cloned bodies have been genetically altered to grow much more quickly and larger than a normal human being. Their minds, on the other hand, have not had time to develop. If it were not for implanting strict instructions or suppressing emotions, they would be no different to a child. :Their sole aim is to defend Bioquimek from intruders, and for that purpose they are equipped with indestructible armor and an enormous grenade launcher courtesy of the military corporation. Gallery GolgothGuard.png|Concept art 468px-CLoS2-116.jpg|Hiding from the clone 468px-CLoS2-118.jpg|Heavy metal trainwork CastlevaniaLordsofShadow28.jpg|"Damned creatures! I despise this world!" castlevania lords of shadow ii-2478149.jpg|Possessed guard Golgoth Gaurd Close-up.jpg GolgothLos2.jpg Golgoth Guard Book of Dracul.png|'Golgoth Guards Book of Dracul artwork Guardian CH Marketing.jpg Jose-artundo-guardian.jpg|'Golgoth Guard''' render Jose-artundo-gun1.jpg|Gatling gun render Trivia *The guards appear to speak in some form of a hellish-like language, making references to having lived in another dimension. This language is automatically translated for the player regardless if subtitles are disabled or not. **Considering the Golgoths were created by the Acolytes, their language could possibly be Enochian. *Some of the guards, through translations of their language, hint that they consume alcohol rather frequently, because if Dracula causes a noise and then hides from them, they attribute the sound to hallucinations from having had too much grog previously. *Golgoth Guards are among the most powerful enemies in the game: a Golgoth Guard's grenade launcher normally inflicts 80 damage per hit, while the gatling gun inflicts 70 damage per hit. At higher difficulties, Dracula may only be able to survive one hit from a Golgoth Guard (note that Dracula sustains 30% of normal damage at "Twilight Knight" difficulty, 60% at "Creature of the Night", 100% at "Lord of Shadow", and 200% at "Prince of Darkness"). *If a Golgoth Guard spots Dracula in his rat form, it will either try to stomp on the rats or shoot them at long range. *Golgoth Guards have a similar appearance to Gatling Knights. *Golgoth Guards appear to need a breathing apparatus in order to breath properly. This could possibly be attributed to their genetically altered growth damaging their lungs in some way. *Presumably, the Golgoth Guards get their name from Golgotha, the "Place of the Skull". In Biblical lore, Golgotha was the name of the hill upon which Jesus Christ was crucified. *The overall design of the Golgoth Guard's armor bears many similarities to the one worn by Count Dracula at the beginning act of the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula. References * Jose Artundo's Artstation Portfolio es:Guardián Golgoth Category:Armored Enemies Category:Army of Satan Category:Indestructible Enemies Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Enemies